


Master Plan

by Ghostly_2001



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal, Blindfolds, Bulma being horny and tricking, Bulma horny, Bulma sneaky, Bulma tricking, Competition, Dirty Talk, Double Drabble, F/M, Fake Drunk, Just a lot of nsfw, Late at Night, Light Angst, Multi, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Porn, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Shameless Smut, Snowballing, Three Year Gap (Dragon Ball), Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Tricked, afro bulma, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_2001/pseuds/Ghostly_2001
Summary: Bulma hatches a plan to get a threesome and to get a laugh out of it
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta/Yamcha, Bulma Briefs/Yamcha, VegeBul - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Master Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Comments welcomed good or bad tell me what you think

Bulma was not too keen on her current dating status loser after had come but none had stayed, she had had two infamous one night stands one with her ex yamcha who had cheated on her with a whore in her eyes and with vegeta who she had fucked to get back at yamcha but vegeta was not one to stay, leaving to go and train right after for the coming attack of the androids and he did not have much time for anything else not even another fuck.

As The endless string of work loser dates and no sex had left bulma a little tenste she tried pleasuring herself but found a strange thing every time thinking about vegeta then yamcha then both, making her mad since the only reason yamcha was in her mind was a drunk one night stand that had brought back some old feelings but none too powerful to bring back the spark she had with him before he cheated.

Getting up from bed after having a long thought with herself bulma walked through her house looking for the kitchen, as she passed she saw a strange site outside her window. Yamcha was training outside with a shirt on looking like he was trying to show off. Bulma thought why he and the whore had been together for a month and the one night stand was just that one night of drunken fucking.

“Bulma what are looking at” panchy ask as she walked by scarring bulma, “oh nothing just seeing if it will rain’’ bulma said nervous how long had she been staring at him she though. “Ok any plans for today or any new dates”. “No im done with dates with losers” bulma said as she walked into the kitchen to find vegeta doing handstand push ups she stopped dared in her tracks to look and then blushed as he yelled at her “Women what are you looking at” vegeta said as he got up to talk away. “Nothing assholes” bulma said quickly” as she head straight to her lab.

In her lab bulma tried to work but could not stop thinking about how hot both men looked while yamcha was trying to get her look at him vegeta was just doing whatever, as her mind wondered she grew a cheshire smile and dirty plan.

The whole night was spent putting her plan in motion she had went through every possible outcome in her head of course vegeta would be mad but wouldnt kill anybody and yamcha may be scared but is not too deadly to try and kill vegeta even if he could she would wish him back they still had the androids to fight after all. With her plan set she put things in motion

NSFW Be warned 

Bulma had called yamcha over for a movie and drinks which he jumped at and had told vegeta the gravity room was on the fritz and would take time to be fixed and take a shower since he smiled like a barn which was no lie it was like he didnt shower. As the movie started up bulma could hear the show running and played her plan she placed her hand down his pants playing with his cock and stroked the head and soon she heard moans. Yamcha was losing his mind he had forgot about bulmas iron grip and tried to kiss her but was cut off by bulma.

“What gives bulma”

“If you want more we need to go to a place more private” with that she handed him a blindfold and told him to put it on

Yamcha put it on fast as fuck and right as he did that he was lead to a dark room where and once more felt bulmas iron grip followed by a sicker but decided to not question it. After a while she left to get something else they needed, before she left she told him to get naked and give her his clothes which he did not object too.

Bulma ran out the room with his clothes snickering and throwing his clothes far away, she walked to the vegeta room hearing the water turn off she snuck into the bathroom, full of steam bulma snuck up on vegeta gripping his cock getting a surprised grown.

“Women what the fuck are doing”

“What it doesnt feel good or are you shy now” bulma said she stroked more making vegeta wince.

Vegeta went to grab her but was stopped when squeezed his balls. “What the fuck” he screamed

“If you want more put this on” bulma smiled while giving him a blindfold. Vegeta was pissed but did as he was told, the vulagr woman had some kinks she showed him during their night.

Bulma guided vegeta out of the bathroom and down the hall soaking wet leaving very odd trail for anybody walking by. As they reached the room she quickly saw a problem yamcha was about to say something so bulma improvised kissing him while guiding her hand to vegeta member which had got hard again. Before vegeta could say something she stuck a ball gag in his mouth and did the same to yamcha. 

Bulma looked at her site yamcha and vegeta nude with gangs and blindfolds on. “No dont move or say anything or ill punish you. Bulma laughed to herself both didnt know either was in the room and now it was time for her fun.

Bulma got on her knees sucking on vegetas tip while playing with yamcha balls switching each time after a few minutes sucking on their tips but after long both hard and wanting to cum she had decided it had been time to fuck with them.

“Listen when I do this next thing I want you to take off the blindfolds when you feel something strange”. Bulma then took both cocks inside her mouth sucking both but even still they didnt flinch until she decided to sword fight with their cocks slapping them together and rubbing them together.

Both took off their blindfolds and in shock screamed at the sight both their cocks in the same mouth touching. Pulling away they screamed while bulma laugh.

“WHAT THE FUCK BULMA”

“WOMEN I WILL KILL YOU”

“Oh calm down and hold on before you go off why not let me finnish you off”

“NO’ both said but soon stopped as she started to jack them off again.

Before long she was back on her knees sucking both cocks to the revolting faces of vegeta and yamcha but loosened up as she separated them to swallow each other loads. Bulma first took vegeta load which was a lot. 

Thinking of a new plan she quickly jumped to kiss yamcha making him swallow the whole load making sure he didnt miss one dropped. Yamcha screamed at the sudend event of tasting vegeta. Vegeta was in disgust but laughed at the sight of yamcha freaking out.Bulma quickly went to sucking his cock and making him cum and quickly going to kiss vegeta making sure he got every drop of yamcha load. Vegeta screamed and almost gagged in disgust at the taste of cum.

“Women fucking bitch Ill kill you”

“What now you and yamcha both know what you taste like and I thought it only be fair”

“FAIR” vegeta shouted i should kill both of you for this

“WHY ME I HAD I WAS TRICKED TOO’ yamcha said scarred and mad at what happened.

“WAIT both of you first clean your vegeta you still have cum on your face and yamcha same to you, and lets continue

“CONTINUE WHY WOULD I DO THAT I WILL KILL YOU’ vegeta scream as he winced his mouth out in the sink.

“Yeah Im leaving” yamcha said.

“Well considering I can blackmail you I mean you did swallow each others loads and I can tell everybody you fucked or you both can get lucky by having a threesome” smirking like a devil she walked to yamcha licking the little bit of vegeta cum off his face. Then went to vegeta and licked yamcha cum off his cheek.

“Now boys lets have some more fun” bulma said going to the bed and started playing with herself. “Who wants my pussy and who wants my ass.

**Author's Note:**

> Im not a writer but I tried and had an idea that maybe came out wrong sorry if it did.
> 
> Comments welcomed would love to hear what you think


End file.
